Liar Liar
by livy bear
Summary: "You're dating Sirius Black?" "Yes." It's hard having a family like Marlene's and friends like Sirius. The two don't mesh well. How much can one little lie really hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

Marlene had expected the weeks to be difficult. She'd expected endless interrogation from her father, and for her mother to storm out of the room in some irrational fit of anger. She was prepared for her sister Margaret's underhanded comments and Megan's digs at her looks. Her brothers would make snide remarks about her grades and the classes she took. She was ready for all types of McKinnon madness when she brought Sirius home for the holidays, but she hadn't properly readied herself for, well, _herself_.

The whole family had a track record. For the past three generations, every McKinnon had been a Ravenclaw. They prided themselves on their record, even going as far as to decorate their house in blues and silver. They weren't outwardly blood-purists, but Marlene could tell. Anyone could tell. So when Marlene was sorted into Gryffindor, her whole family was in a flurry. Especially since her two best friends Lily Evans and Mary MacDonald were muggleborn, and she was known to spend horrid amounts of time with Sirius Black.

Her family never had anything against Sirius for the beginnings of their relationship, but in fifth year when he moved in with the Potters, they found that disgraceful. They made Marlene promise to stop speaking with him, but she refused. Soon enough, they began to find 'nice purebloods' for her to date. She ignored their wishes purposefully dating other people to spite them. She dated muggleborns and blood traitors, anyone that would piss off her mother.

But then, just before break, Sirius found out why she had went from a docile quiet girl, to shagging anything that moved. Lord knows he never judged her, but he was worried when she let slip she wasn't being very safe about it. She told him everything, all of the pressure her parents were putting on her. He offered to spend the holiday with her, and she accepted.

The first day back went well enough; her parents seemed passive enough to Sirius' presence. They didn't ignore him, but they weren't particularly welcoming either. Her sisters spent their time trying not to stare at his obvious good looks. Her father made small conversation about quidditch, never delving into politics more than a passing remark about the 'bloody state of things'. Her mother just plain ignored both of them, choosing to spend her time preparing dinner for the night.

"So Sirius, where do you _live_?" Megan asked, pushing absently at the food on her plate.

"With the Potters." He answered diligently.

"And where do _they_ live?" Margaret replied.

"They have a few houses." Marlene cut in, effectively silencing her sister.

Mr. McKinnon spoke up. "What do you plan to do with your life, after Hogwarts?"

"I don't know exactly." Sirius shrugged. "But I want to do something in the war."

Mr. McKinnon hummed his approval. "And how do you feel about the war?"

"I think You-Know-Who needs to be stopped," He ground his teeth together. "Blood doesn't matter anymore than hair color."

"You're serious?"

"That's my name."

Her family was speechless. Marlene, for one, was proud of how Sirius had finished the conversation without blowing up. She guessed it was a testament to how much he really was there for her. There was a brief fluttering in her chest that she chose to ignore. The rest of the meal was eaten in near to complete silence.

After the meal, everyone went to get ready for bed. Marlene took the opportunity to show Sirius where he'd be sleeping. The room was small-ish, and had belonged to her grandmother before she'd died the previous year. Marlene rocked on her heels as Sirius tossed his bag onto the bed.

"Thank you for dinner." She said.

"Shouldn't that be the other way 'round?" Sirius grinned, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, well, you handled my family." Marlene laughed. "So I'm thanking you instead."

"You're welcome, McKinnon."

"You should probably call me by my first name," She observed. "You know, since this is a houseful of McKinnons."

"Alright, _Marlene_." He dragged out.

"Goodnight, Black." She laughed, turning to leave.

"What? No good night kiss?" Sirius raised his arms mockingly. Marlene laughed again, kissing her knuckles and lightly punching Sirius in the arm. He grunted upon impact. "You're going to kill me, Mar."

"See you in the morning," She called, using her wand to shut the door behind her.

Once back in her room and changed into her pajamas, Marlene decided to write to Lily. She knew her friend was dealing with her sister's wedding, and that was probably more strenuous than a tense family dinner.

_Lily,_ she wrote._ How's Hell going? Because it's burning me alive here. I wish I was back at Hogwarts, I really do. My mother has been awful with Sirius, ignoring him and being overly snide. I think she and Petunia would get along well. Send help, I don't think I can survive a whole holiday, even with Sirius's help._

She stopped writing at the knock on her door. "Come in,"

Her mother stepped in, carefully shutting the door behind her to not make any noise. "Marlene," She greeted, taking a seat on her daughter's bed. "May I speak with you?"

"Well you're here already." Marlene put the quill down.

"It's about _him_." Mrs. McKinnon frowned, obviously referring to Sirius.

"What about him?"

"You two aren't," She hesitated. "Having sex are you?"

Marlene was stunned, but then she snapped an indifferent mask on. "So what if we are."

"I expected better from you!" Her mother exclaimed, quietly. "To only engage in such activities with someone respectable-"

"Sirius is respectable." Marlene growled. "I respect him."

"You aren't even courting-"

"Maybe we are!" She burst out, without thinking. Oh good Godric, what had she just said?

"You're dating Sirius Black!" Her mother looked gob smacked.

No backing out now. "Yes."

Her mother remained silently gaping at her.

"Now please, _get out of my room_." Marlene demanded, and her mother obeyed. She left the room in stunned silence. And once again Marlene was last minute replayed in her head.

What the fuck had she done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hello! So I thought I'd try my hand at a fake!dating fic because they're my favorites, and really, why not? Plus there is a shocking lack of blackinnon in the world.**

**Tell me what you think of it!**

**To Zoe, xx**


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun lightly filtered in through the curtains to Marlene's room sometime after nine am, she debated whether to tell her mother the truth or run away, change her name, and move to America. Swallowing her pride had never been her specialty, and America was expensive. She wondered what the hell she was thinking the night before. Sirius was one of her best friends. He knew practically everything about her, and there was no attraction. Well, he was attractive, obviously, and so was she, but they weren't attracted to each other! Now she'd have to explain wherever her mind had been. They'd have to act like a couple. What did a couple even act like? Neither had been in a real relationship... ever.

But Marlene was getting ahead of herself. First, she'd have to tell Sirius. This was going to be embarrassing. Bucking up her courage, she threw off her covers and made her way quietly down the hallway to Sirius' room. She didn't bother knocking, pushing the door open. He looked like a child laying there in bed, mouth hanging open and cradling his pillow in his arms.

"Sirius," Marlene shook his arm. He groaned, burying his face further in the pillow. "Sirius, get up!" She began pulling at his arm, and very suddenly that arm shot out, grabbed her around the waist, and yanked her down on top of him. "Sirius, bloody hell!" Marlene tried pushing herself up, but Sirius abandoned the pillow in favor of cradling her instead. He flipped over onto his left side, dragging her with him and resting his face in the crook of her neck. "Fucking sleep-cuddlers, Black, wake up! Come on-"

"Good morn-oh," Marlene glanced in horror at the door, where Margaret stood. Sirius seemed to finally be waking up properly. Her sister cleared her throat, "Mam told me to come get Sirius for breakfast, but if you're busy..."

"We're not."

"Sure," Margaret smirked, turning and calling over her shoulder. "Come down when you're done."

"Maggie!" Marlene shouted. "Margaret! Fuck." She sighed, dropping her head back on the bed as Sirius laughed. She groaned loudly, covering her face with her hands. Her mother already thought they were shagging, but that's not the impression she really wanted to give Margaret. Margaret was the biggest loudmouth in the family, and everyone would know by the end of breakfast. Her father would be livid. Fuck, fuck, _fuck _her sister.

"My birthday was last month, McKinnon." Sirius grinned wolfishly, glancing down. "Although, I'm not complaining." Marlene looked down too, confused. She became very aware of her tendency to sleep in shorts and a sports bra.

If Marlene had more sense, she would have blushed.

"Stop staring at my tits, Black." She pushed him over, pinning his shoulders to the bed with her hands. He just laughed some more, and Marlene couldn't help it. Something about the way he was being so chill made her crack up as well. Remembering why she was in his room in the first place sobered her up.

"Uh, we need to talk." She sat back on her knees.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He clapped a hand to his chest dramatically.

"The opposite actually."_ Here we go._

Sirius sat up as well. "Marlene?"

How was she supposed to explain this? "I told my mother we were dating." That's one way to do it.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Look, I don't have some ulterior motive," Marlene pushed his face. "She was just saying some awful things about you and me. She thinks we're shagging, and I just wanted to shove something in her face that would piss her off."

"So you used _me_?"

"It worked."

He scoffed.

"Come on," She sighed. "Can you just... play along? I don't want to tell her I lied, and it's only until break is over."

"Fine," Sirius shook his head. "I'm going to regret this. What are our ground rules?"

"Rules?"

"Yeah, what are we going to do? How far can I go?"

Marlene flushed. "What do you mean, 'how far can you go?'?"

"Like snogging, Marlene." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can I snog you?"

Oh, she'd never thought about what they'd be, er, _doing_. It's not like they were strangers, so she didn't have too many reservations about snogging him. How much was she willing to do though? "Yeah, you can snog me." She said finally. "And, um, I guess whatever the situation calls for."

"Right,"

"But no shagging," She held up a finger. "The one and only rule."

"Of course," He agreed, grinning. Then, very quickly, he leaned forward and plopped a kiss on her lips. Her jaw dropped, and she just stared. "Just so you're ready for it in public." He said by way of explanation.

She reached out to smack him, but he was already at the door. "Get back here." She commanded.

"But breakfast is ready." He grinned cheekily, backing into the hallway.

"You're not even wearing a shirt."

"Neither are you,"

"Yes, but I live here."

"And I'm dating you." He laughed. "And apparently shagging you."

"Sirius," She warned.

"Tell me something, Mar?" Sirius smirked, still backing towards the stairs. "Am I any good?"

Laughing, Marlene grabbed the pillow from his bed and chucked it at his head. He ducked it, and ran down to the kitchen, laughing the whole way.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was tense. Obviously it would be. Sirius made it a point to touch Marlene a lot. Like, <em>a lot<em>. When she first got down, he was standing waiting to pull some bacon off the stove. She grabbed a plate, heading over to where he was with the intention of grabbing some eggs. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, when she finished getting them. Marlene stared at him with her mouth slightly open, and he raised his finger and shut it. Angrily she stomped back to the table. Sirius plopped down next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Comfortable?" Marlene asked. Sirius barked his laughter, nodding. Through most of the meal his arm remained stationary, but when her brother Matthew finally came down to eat, Sirius dropped his hand to her thigh. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, choosing to ignore his stupid smug smile.

Margaret stared knowingly at the two, snorting every time Marlene blushed (because Sirius would not stop moving his bloody hand up her thigh). Ten minutes of that, and Marlene decided to fight back. She removed Sirius hand in favor of dropping her own hand on his knee. He shot her a look. Marlene pasted an innocent look to her face, but he could see the mirth in her eyes. Slowly but surely she moved her hand up his leg, massaging slow circles with her fingers. Every time his jaw clenched she would stop moving for a moment. Finally she reached as far in as she could go without actually grabbing his dick. There and then she squeezed, and Sirius flinched so hard his knee knocked into the table. The McKinnons all jumped staring at the couple; one flushed bright red, the other smirking and biting back her laughter.

"Excuse me a moment." Sirius pushed his chair back and left to the bathroom in the front hall, limping a little. Marlene blushed bright red, staring at her scrambled eggs.

"I hope he's not ill." Mrs. McKinnon remarked disinterestedly.

"Marlene can go check." Margaret said, calmly sipping her pumpkin juice. "She knows what she's doing-"

"Maggie," Marlene warned.

"I mean, she was taking care of him-"

"I swear to Merlin-"

"-Just this morning, weren't you, Marley?"

Six pairs of eyes turned to stare at her. She sent a death glare at her sister, before pushing away from the table. "I'm going to check on Sirius."

"Now hold on, Marlene-" Her father began.

"Not now, Da." Marlene grumbled, trekking the same path her 'boyfriend' had moments before. She heard someone get up behind her, but she ignored them until a hand dropped on her shoulder just outside the bathroom. Whipping around, she found Matthew.

"What?"

Her brother was trying very hard to look stern, but with only a year on her age-wise, she wasn't very intimidated. "Listen, you're lucky I'm not Da, but... if you and Black are, um, _you know_," He cleared his throat. "I would hope you're being safe?"

"Matt," She sighed, turning back around to knock on the bathroom door.

He turned her around again. "I just don't want you ending up pregnant or something ridiculous like that."

"And what would you do if I were, Matt?" Marlene shot back. Sirius chose this as the moment to exit the bathroom. Matthew, looking slightly livid but holding it back, stared Marlene down.

"Are you, Marlene?" He dropped his volume. "Are you pregnant?" Marlene opened her mouth to respond, but caught the look Sirius was sending her. Psh, as if she were about to lie and say she was pregnant with his child. Dating him was enough for a lifetime. Or fake dating him. Whatever.

"Marlene?" Matthew insisted, looking panicked.

"No, of course not." She insisted, and he visibly relaxed.

After being assured that he wasn't going to be an uncle anytime soon, Matthew went back to breakfast. Marlene turned back to Sirius, who was grinning down at her. "Don't give me that look." She threatened, pushing them back into the bathroom.

"What look?" He feigned innocence.

"That one!" She poked his face. "You didn't actually think I was going to tell my brother I was _pregnant_? Please, I'm not that reckless."

"I just thought," He said. "That would be a little harder to fake than a relationship."

"You think, really?"

"But," Sirius rested his arms on her shoulders. "I don't have anything against the process."

Marlene laughed. "What's our rule?"

"No shagging," Sirius sighed. "But there's snogging!"

"Sirius," She grinned. "You're my best friend, and I love you. But we're not really dating, so you're not snogging me in the loo."

"Who says we have to be dating to snog in the loo?" He laughed.

"Social propriety,"

"Touché,"

* * *

><p>That evening, Marlene sat curled up in front of her family's fireplace. Her mother and father were at work, and her siblings were all running about somewhere else, leaving Marlene on her own. Well, kind of on her own, but she was pretty sure Sirius was asleep on the couch behind her. She was reading some muggle book Lily had recommended, but she just couldn't get into it. Something about a magic ring belonging to a dark overlord just hit a little too close to home. She shut the book just as the crack of apparition sounded through her house. Glancing into the hallway, she saw her mother hanging her robes. Marlene whipped around, pinching Sirius awake.<p>

"Always when I'm bloody sleeping." He grumbled, cracking an eye open.

"My mam's home shove over." She moved to lie next to him.

"Fine," He huffed, turning on his side. Marlene slipped next to him; his arm wrapping around her middle, pulling her closer. He tucked his head into where her shoulder met her neck and hummed. "At least you smell better than the couch."

"Are you saying my house smells?"

"Shh, I'm trying to sleep."

"Black,"

"Shh," He pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Sleeping." Marlene tried not to let the feeling of his lips on her skin get to her. She hadn't snogged anyone in a long time... Okay, she needed to stop thinking like that. Instead of focusing on just _how close_ their bodies actually were, she concentrated on the heat from the fire. The fire was very bright and warm, and Sirius' arms were warm. So was his breath on her shoulder, and his chest against her back. Marlene could feel every muscle through the Wicked Sisters shirt he wore.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up the fire was out. That wasn't the only thing; Marlene had also flipped around to face Sirius. His face was tucked against her chest like he was trying to hide from the world. He looked peaceful, but occasionally his face would twitch into a grimace like he was having a nightmare. Instinctually Marlene tightened her hold on him.

Sirius hummed contently. "Mar..." His arms wrapped more firmly around her waist, and lifted his face to press his forehead against hers. Her jaw practically fell off her face. Was he... was he dreaming about her? No, he was probably awake and just screwing around.

"Sirius," She whispered. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. "Sirius, I know you're awake." Marlene said a bit louder.

He eyes opened tiredly. "Is one of your hobbies waking me up?"

"So you weren't awake just a minute ago?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"No, you wench."

"Oh,"

"Why?"

"No reason," She hoped she wasn't blushing. "Did you just call me a wench?"

"Of course," Sirius grinned.

"You arsehole!" Marlene pinched his arm.

"Oi!" He shouted pinching her back. Smirking, she pinched him again. He used the advantage he had of his arms around her waist to start squeezing at her sides.

_Good Merlin!_

Marlene threw herself from the couch, running across the room. Sirius was right behind her though, lifting her off her feet and tickling her again. Squirming around as much as she could, Marlene managed to twist away from him. Backing away, there was an intense look on Sirius' face amidst the laughter. She didn't even notice it, and, really, the pillow came out of nowhere, smacking into the back of Marlene's head. She only got a quick look as Sirius stowed his wand back in his pocket. Launching herself forward, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, hanging off him like a monkey.

And then Marlene was pressed against the wall. She was still laughing, and so was he. But, you know, against a wall. The laughter drained pretty quickly from them both. Eye to eye, they stared each other down. Then his mouth was pressed against hers, and her hands were tangled in his hair. His lips were warm like she knew they'd be, and his tongue was as skilled as the rumors said. So when he wandered away from her mouth and down her neck, who was she to protest? She hadn't been properly snogged in a very long time. Hormones and all that. One of them eventually made the decision that the couch was a better snogging location than the wall, and that's where they ended up when her mother walked in.

"Young lady," Mrs. McKinnon snapped, causing Marlene to jump off of Sirius like she was electrocuted. The world seemed a little duller without his skin touching hers.

"'Lo, Mam," Marlene breathed. "Why didn't you say hello when you got home?"

"I was sent away," She shot a dark look at Sirius, who was lounging on the couch looking thoroughly snogged and very satisfied.

_I did that_, Marlene thought with some sort of dark pleasure.

"Marlene Rosaline," Her mother demanded Marlene's attention. "I expect you _decent _for dinner in ten minutes."

After she had left, Sirius cracked up. "You just got middle-named, Marlene _Rosaline_."

"Sod off, Sirius Orion."

Sirius' grin just got wider.

"Damn you and your tongue." Marlene sighed, dropping next to him.

Sirius put his hands up. "I was completely in my right."

"Oh were you really?" She raised an eyebrow. "And that was what the situation called for?"

"Yup,"

She rolled her eyes. "My apologies then."

"Apology accepted," Sirius stood; offering a hand up, which Marlene took. He yanked her too hard, and she ended up pressed against him.

"Black," She warned.

He dropped a kiss against her mouth. "The situation, McKinnon."

"You're abusing the system!"

"That's what I'm known for."

"Yeah," Marlene snorted. "You and all your ruddy friends."

"Speaking of my ruddy friends," Sirius began to pull her to the dining room. "You're still spending Christmas Eve with us at James's, right?"

She nodded. "And we have to pick up Lily because she's not seventeen yet."

"That's in three days." Sirius mused. "A lot can happen in three days."

"Maybe I'll have married you." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Merlin help me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- 'Oh my god they kissed! They're in love'-nope. They're vitriolic best friends at this point, with a pinch of 'we make out for fun, hashtag platonic' at this point (yes that happens, my best friends do it). It's only chapter two guys.**

**A lot of physical attraction, though. A lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marlene could have easily managed to sleep a very long time. Given the early hour she woke up the day before, she felt like she could sleep for years. Maybe she'd sleep all the way until James' Christmas party, and not have to talk to her family at all. So many possibilities for sleep. She even was having a very nice dream about her and some guy with a motorbike. In the dream they had been flying over London shagging enthusiastically. It was a lovely dream she would have preferred to finish, but Megan always had horrid timing anyway.

"Marlene," A finger jabbed aggressively into Marlene's side. She groaned, rolling over. "Wake up." The finger began jabbing again.

"Bloody _what_?" Marlene hissed, opening her eyes to see her sister standing over her bed.

"You have to take me to Diagon Alley."

"Why?"

"I need to go Christmas shopping."

"You haven't gone already?"

"No, you have to take me."

"Megan, I can't apparate yet." Marlene rolled her eyes. "Have Mam or Da take you."

"Mam is out with Maggie," Megan huffed. "And Da is at work."

"Then Michael-"

"With his girlfriend and Matthew."

Marlene sat up. "I still can't apparate."

Megan scowled, seeming like she was coming to an unwanted conclusion. "The bloodtraitor is seventeen isn't he?"

"His name is Sirius." Marlene clenched her jaw.

Megan ignored her. "Can he apparate?"

"Go ask him."

"I'd rather not." Her sister sneered.

Marlene sent her sister a dark look, throwing off the covers. She yanked an old shirt over her head before stomping out of the room. The hallway was cold and oddly silent without her family. Marlene did her best to ignore the portraits of dead ancestors muttering about her 'taste in men'. Some comments weren't even quiet, and she knew that Megan was getting endless joy from all of it. So when she finally got to Sirius' room, she wrenched the door open and didn't even care to knock.

She realized it was probably a mistake when she saw him standing there without any pants on. With a surprised shout, he yanked on a pair of boxers.

"GODRIC GRYFFINDOR ON A STICK!" Marlene slapped a hand over her eyes.

"MERLIN'S SAGGY BALLS, MCKINNON!"

"I think I've gone blind!"

"You couldn't knock?"

"I'll never be able to forget the image!"

"You're with your younger _sister_."

"My _grandchildren _will remember that!"

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." Megan interrupted the yelling.

"Er, right..." Marlene flushed, looking down. They had almost blown it. She really needed to be more careful with him, and... well, knocking. What if he had been wanking, instead of just getting dressed? Oh Merlin, she didn't even want to think about how she'd handle that, let alone what her sister would say. She already had enough to deal with.

"Ask him," Megan commanded, nudging Marlene with her elbow.

Marlene frowned. "Megan wants to know if you could take us to Diagon Alley."

"What for?" Sirius asked.

"She hasn't done her Christmas shopping." Marlene rolled her eyes.

Sirius frowned amusedly. "You're a fourth year, why not?"

"None of your business, you filthy blo-"

"Right!" Marlene cut in. "Can you take us, Sirius?"

He frowned. "Guess so."

* * *

><p>Marlene really didn't think about how busy Diagon Alley would be two days before Christmas. Every shop was filled completely to the brim with wizards and witches trying to make last minute purchases. She couldn't even <em>see<em> Quality Quidditch Supplies with the hordes of people in the store front. Flourish and Blotts was basically a mass of young cloak and hat clad witches vying for the newest romance novel _For the Love of Merlin._ How did she know that's what they were there for? Call it a hunch named Megan.

Megan had managed to drag Sirius and Marlene through every store, looking for the perfect gifts for ten of her friends. After three hours, they were all getting a little tired, but Marlene was damn near done with it. The countless shops coupled with the underhanded comments Megan made to Sirius was getting to be too much. Marlene had almost hit her breaking point. It was a beautiful relief when Megan decided she didn't have to drag her sister through the masses of Flourish and Blotts, and left Marlene to her own devices. And with this newfound, yet limited freedom, she and Sirius went to get ice cream.

Sidling up to the counter, Marlene ordered. "One chocolate, one strawberry please?"

"Five sickles," The girl working, Alice Fortescue-only a year ahead Marlene, smiled. Marlene handed her the money; then went to where Sirius was sitting, and waited for their orders. He was watching the crowds, frowning only slightly, though Marlene noticed. It was hard not to, especially since she only ever knew him to smile. And maybe that was a testament to how much she really _didn't_ know him anymore, because things were changing, and it certainly wasn't a time to smile about. Really, he didn't look happy, and it registered as wrong to Marlene. Sirius Black should be smiling. He was someone who smiled.

"See anyone interesting?" She asked.

"Huh?" His eyes snapped back into focus.

"Anything interesting," Marlene repeated, nodding to the window. "Out there."

"Oh, not really." His eyes drifted back to where they'd just been. Marlene watched discomfort, anger, and grief all play across his face at once. She reached out to grab his hand before thinking about the action. That wasn't something she normally did. That's not how she or Sirius ever showed affection towards each other. She drew her hand back before he could catch her.

"Chocolate and strawberry?"

Marlene glanced up to see a boy holding bother her and Sirius' dishes. She smiled, thanked him and took their ice cream, placing Sirius' in front of him. He tore his eyes away from whatever he'd been staring at. It was a moment before he actually started to eat the ice cream, and Marlene thought again how weird he was acting. But she figured for the time being he could eat. She would hold her tongue.

Instead she admired the view out the window. It was an activity she had enjoyed greatly as a young girl, imagining what Diagon Alley looked like to muggleborns walking through for the first time. There was much more color than in muggle London, that was for sure. It wasn't much cleaner, but the litter tended to be a slight more magical. There was no cloak of one color, really. Most of them were some kind of festive color. Hell, she even saw a woman wearing one where the reindeer actually pranced around the edges.

As Marlene's eyes danced over a group of Slytherin, Death Eater wannabes, she thought the people were all the same. There was prejudice no matter what part of London you lived in, at least according to Lily. It seemed like there was nowhere you could go to escape the real shit the world had to offer. She glared at the Slytherins. Who were they anyway, to think that they were any more special than Lily or anyone like her? Her eyes lingered over each one, disgusted that she knew their names. She knew what they did, and she knew what they got away with.

And that's when she saw him. Regulus.

Marlene slapped a hand over her mouth. She knew from what Sirius told her Regulus had been heading down a bad path, but from what she knew, he never actually joined up. It looked like he finally had.

"Mother must be so proud."

She glanced up to find Sirius had followed her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Sirius."

"Why should I care?" He shrugged, but Marlene could see the cold look in his eyes and hear the veiled pain in his voice. "He made his choices and I made mine."

This time Marlene did grab his hand.

* * *

><p>When they finally got back home, Marlene was about ready to scream. Megan's attitude was really riding her nerves, and she swore she was close to killing the girl and accepting the Azkaban charges. All she raved about was blood purity the whole trip back. Granted it was only about three minutes, but three minutes of the same ridiculous stuff she read in the Prophet every morning was three minutes too many. Marlene knew well enough to keep her mouth shut because Megan would just love to rant to their father about how much of a bloodtraitor she actually was.<p>

But Sirius didn't know.

"Shut up, Megan." He interrupted her as she ranted about muggles and their 'dirty culture'.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me," Sirius growled. "Do you even understand half the shit pouring from your mouth?"

"Don't tell me what to do, bloodtraitor." Megan scoffed.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "I'd rather be a bloodtraitor than what you lot are."

"Would you, really?" Megan scowled. "Regulus tells me you were the biggest disappointment your family ever had."

"I fail to see the insult."

"That's because you're as stupid as the rest of your mudblood friends-" Megan cut off the rest of her sentence as soon as Sirius' wand was out and at her neck.

"Say it again." His voice was dangerously even.

"Didn't Walburga ever teach you not to hex a girl?"

"You said it yourself, I'm the family disappointment."

"You don't have it in you."

"Try me."

Marlene thought that was about the time to step in. With her back to Sirius, she stepped between the two, shoving her sister away. "Just stop, Megan."

"You're taking his side?" Her jaw dropped.

"Of course I am," Marlene scoffed. "It's the bloody right side!"

"You can't-"

"I do,"

Megan's hand flew from her side and connected with Marlene's face. First, there was no sensation at all, just the shock. Next, the stinging set in and it consumed Marlene's mind just long enough for her to cry out. Finally, the burn of tears or pain or both. Marlene felt her breath catch, and she decided it was tears. Her eyes caught the motion of Megan's hand rising again. She braced herself for impact, squeezing her eyes shut, but it never came. Peaking an eye open, she saw the reason why.

Sirius had caught Megan by the wrist, wrenching her back. The look on his face was one Marlene had never seen before. Or at least, not in any relation to her. She'd seen this look plenty of times before... on James. Whenever anyone ever threatened Lily, he got the same look Sirius had. It was scary when James wore it, and he was just a sprightly kid with messy hair. But on Sirius Black. Sirius Black, with his broad shoulders, huge arms, and dark eyes. Sirius Black, who ran away from home at sixteen, and went toe-to-toe with blood-purists twice his size weekly. Sirius Black who had never so much as hinted at feeling that sort of protective about anyone, let alone Marlene. On Sirius the look was fucking terrifying.

"Don't fucking _touch _her." Sirius warned.

Megan visibly shrunk back. "I-I'll tell my parents."

"Good," Sirius dropped her arm, backing towards Marlene. "You can pass the message along." Megan squeaked and ran inside.

Then there was a moment where Marlene stood watching Sirius shoulders move up and down as he took deep breaths. She tried to ignore how visibly tense his back looked. The key word being 'tried' since not a moment later she was gently touching his shoulder. He didn't move, but let out a huge exhale.

"Sirius," Marlene prodded. "Look at me please."

He turned around slowly, anger radiating out from every inch of him. It took forever, yet finally his eyes found hers. She reached up to cup his face, brushing her thumb gently across his cheekbones. He rested his hands on her wrists, moving them back and forth along her forearms. They both took a moment to take physical comfort in each other before feeling the need to speak.

"Are you alright, Marls?" Sirius asked, and with the softest possible touch he brushed his fingers along where Megan had slapped her. Marlene fought the heat rising to her cheeks.

"It didn't even hurt."

"Marlene," Sirius frowned, cupping the side of her face.

"Sirius," She echoed his tone, wrapping her fingers around his hand and, in a spurt of the moment decision, pressed her lips to his palm. "I'm alright, I promise."

He stared at her for a moment, and then grinned like nothing had even happened. "Right, want to play Gobstones then?"

"Sure." Marlene laughed.

"Race you up?"

"You're on."

Marlene chose to forget the way her heart stuttered when he tugged her along by her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- so talk about a long time coming. Sorry it took forever, I've just been very stressed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Abuse trigger warning**

* * *

><p>The sound of heavy feet making their way up the stairs woke Marlene early that next morning. She shifted around under her blanket, hoping she could ignore the muffled cursing. As the noise got louder, she realized there was no way she was going to sleep through it.<p>

It was probably her father. He tended to get home late from wherever he went after work. Usually he took more care to be quiet. Then again, usually he came home around eleven not two-thirty. Not for the first time, Marlene wondered if he was having an affair. It wouldn't be that strange if he were. Pureblood families had affairs all the time. It still didn't sit right with Marlene.

She buried her head in her pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Marlene was sitting on a bed in the Gryffindor boys' room, wrapped in a flannel blanket. She was aware of the cold room seeping through the blanket, and the muffled sounds coming from the bathroom. She felt the dried tear tracks on her face and the pressure in her sinuses. There she sat, under the blanket, in a torn skirt and her bra. Maybe if she hadn't left the great hall when she did none of this would even have happened. Maybe if she had possessed some damn forethought before getting herself into this mess.<em>

_ She hadn't meant for any of it. It was all about her family, and she knew that. She knew that she was using these boys, and that it was never going to turn out well. Sirius showing up when he did was pure luck._

_ "McKinnon?" At the call of her name, she looked towards the bathroom. Sirius was standing in the doorway, clenching his fists. "I need you to be honest with me."_

_ Marlene swallowed. "I can't."_

_ "McKinnon."_

"McKinnon? McKinnon, come on, wake up." A voice drifted through her dreams, or was it a memory? Maybe both. "Don't make me sit on you."

Marlene groaned.

"I will sit on you."

She frowned. It sounded like Sirius. She hoped it wasn't, though it really couldn't be anyone else. The day before had been extremely confusing, and she didn't want to think about the side of him she'd seen. And she definitely didn't want to think about how that side made her feel. Obviously she cared about Sirius, that wasn't the issue, but having him as a friend that she could occasionally make out with when they were bored or lonely was completely different from the hurricane-in-her-stomach she was experiencing now. Feelings would make the whole arrangement fall apart. Merlin, she didn't even want to think about it. The difference between them snogging in the living room versus the kiss she pressed to his palm yesterday was palpable.

There was suddenly a heavy weight on her that interrupted her thoughts, and she felt her breath rush out. Her eyes snapped open to find Sirius sprawled on top of her. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," He stretched. "Your father has requested you down before breakfast."

"Why?" Marlene pushed at him.

"He didn't say." Sirius sat up, offering a hand to Marlene. She took it, dropping it as quickly as she could, the memory from the day before still bothering her.

Marlene yanked on a pair of pants and a shirt, not bothering to make Sirius leave. No matter how weird the other day had been, she was never uncomfortable undressing in front of Sirius. He never made her feel awkward, and was polite enough to look elsewhere during. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Anxiety bubbled up inside her, thinking about the hundred different things her father could want her down there for. Marlene stopped as she reached for the doorknob, feeling Sirius' eye her curiously.

"Mar, you alright?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Marlene?"

"_Marlene," The seriousness in his tone made her stomach clench uncomfortably._

_ "I-fine,"_

_ "Have you been seeing Diggory?" She didn't say a word. "Please tell me, because I'm going mad over here."_

_ "Kind of," Marlene squeezed her eyes shut. "Not just him. A lot of people."_

_ Sirius looked sharply at her. "You're scaring me."_

_ "I-I'm sorry, Sirius." She pulled the blanket tighter._

_ "So you've been fucking half the school." He stood and began pacing in front of her._

_ "Sirius, please,"_

_ "Half the school, _unsafely_."_

_ "Sirius,"_

_ He stopped to look at her. "You're going to end up pregnant or dead, Marlene."_

_ "You're saying that this is my fault?"_

"Marlene, hey," Marlene found herself being spun around to face Sirius. Her hands were clenched in fists in front of her, and she had the overwhelming urge to drop to the floor and cry. The memory echoing was echoing through her head, and she found it nearly impossible to focus.

"I-I'm okay." She said.

"Are you sure?" Sirius placed his hands on either side of her face. He rubbed his thumbs across her cheekbones, wiping away tears she didn't even know were there.

Marlene nodded. "Let's go."

She wrapped a hand around one of his, using it to lead him out of the room. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen took an eternity. At some point, Sirius hand had left hers in favor of resting at her hip. When she hesitated just before the kitchen doorway, he began to rub comforting circles against her hip. Marlene's eyes fluttered shut, and she leaned against him. Something in those seconds of him holding her caused her courage to surge up. She was a Gryffindor, damn it.

"Da?" She called, walking with Sirius into the kitchen.

Her father was seated at the table, Daily Prophet open in front of him. He looked up at Marlene, bags only slightly noticeable underneath his eyes. He gestured for her to sit in the chair to his right without saying a word. Marlene glanced at Sirius, and then went. As Sirius began to follow her, her father cut in.

"We won't be needing your presence, Black." Was all he said.

"I'd much rather stay." Sirius frowned.

"Please leave,"

Sirius looked as if he were about to argue again, but a subtle shake of the head from Marlene told him he should comply. Silently, and with a rude look at Mr. McKinnon, Sirius left the room. Marlene felt his absence very acutely as she took her seat. Expecting her father to begin talking as soon as she sat, she remained silent. But he didn't say a word. Eventually the silence became too much for Marlene, and she cleared her throat.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," He nodded. "About your behavior during the term, and yesterday with your sister."

Marlene swallowed.

"You're representing this family poorly," He continued. "We sent you to Hogwarts for an education, not for-for boys and _interloping_. You are meant to carry on this family's reputation and heritage, and I have to find out you are fighting in the corridors, skipping classes, and spending time with bloodtraitors and mudbloods-"

"Don't call them that!"

"Do not speak out of turn." Her father snapped. "It was against my better judgment to send you to that school in the first place; instead of homeschooling you like your brothers. I allow you to live here, and come home during holidays. And then I hear that you assaulted your sister yesterday evening!"

"I didn't-"

"Marlene Rosaline!"

Marlene clamped her mouth shut, with a muffled apology.

"You attacked your sister," Her father stood, leaning over her. "Then when she attempts to fight back, your attack dog of a boyfriend begins to assault her as well. I refuse to have this kind of behavior from you. You will behave like a lady, or I will be forced to punish you."

"Living in this house is punishment enough." Marlene muttered.

"That is it, young lady." Her father wrenched her up by her arm.

He yanked her towards the back door, ignoring her protests of pain. Marlene looked towards the kitchen door, shouting for Sirius because no one else in the house would even dare to help her. She shouted for him as her father dragged her outside. She thought maybe she heard him yell back. The cold bite of frost on her feet drew her attention to the broom shed getting closer and closer. Once there, her father wrenched the door open, and shoved her inside. He then drew his wand hurling spells at her. She tried to keep memory of the ones he said so she could more easily reverse them later, but once he went nonverbal, all she could do was cry.

Marlene thought she heard a _Crucio _thrown in.

Maybe she did deserve it. Her father had warned her again and again to behave. Her acting out was mainly to spite her mother, but wasn't it really a huge middle finger to the whole family? She was the only one that her parents seemed to have a problem with. Even Margaret, who was most like Marlene, had never received this sort of punishment. Another curse hit her in the stomach, and she tried to imagine she was somewhere else. She was at Lily's house, enjoying their summer. Lily would make cakes with her, sneaking in a spell here or there, and ignoring the Ministry letter that came later, warning her to stop using magic outside of Hogwarts. They would laugh together, and Marlene could pretend that she wasn't a McKinnon for a few weeks.

Marlene slowly became aware that her father was no longer cursing her, and she was lying alone and cold on the shed's stone flooring. She knew she was shaking, but was too weak to even stand. Numbly she felt a pair of warm hands gently prodding her into a sitting position, and then lifting her into their arms. Opening her eyes slightly, she caught Sirius' familiar jaw line. She held it together all the way back into the eerily silent house, and up to Sirius' room. He placed her on the bed, and Marlene used what little strength she did have to pulls Sirius down next to her. He obeyed, sitting and letting Marlene curl herself up against him.

It was then that she cried that she truly let the broken, vulnerable sobbing out. She knew she was talking, probably muttering complete nonsense to Sirius. In her half delirium, she thought she heard him whispering back to her. She couldn't be sure, and maybe it was just her head, but she could swear she heard the words 'I love you' fall out of his mouth. But maybe they didn't. Even if he said them, it's not like he meant them the romantic way. He was her best friend, of course he loved her.

"_You're saying that this is my fault?" She jumped up to face him, toe to toe. Without shoes their height difference was slightly more pronounced._

_ "Of course not." Sirius scoffed. "But McKinnon, you barely even fought back!"_

_ "It's not my fault Diggory-" She tried not to flinch at his name. "Came at me like he did."_

_ "Mar,"_

_ "No, don't 'Mar' me!" She fought back the resurfacing tears. "This is _not_ my fault. He was waiting for me, and then he was on me. I couldn't-I couldn't get him off. It's not like I bloody asked him to-to, well, _you know_. Promiscuity isn't an excuse for... what he tried."_

_ "I didn't-" Sirius exhaled. "I'm sorry."_

_ They stood there a moment, before Marlene sat back down, tucking her legs underneath her. Sirius sat next to her, and squeezed her hand. "My parents can't know."_

_ "Marlene,"_

_ "They can't." She looked at him desperately. "They're blood purists. My da would say I should have let him. H-he'll try to force me to go back to Diggory. He would-he'd... I can't... I can't spend holiday alone. Maybe Lily will let me stay with her..."_

_ "I'll go home with you."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "If you want."_

_ "Sirius Black, I ruddy love you!"_

She had fallen asleep at some point. Upon waking up, Marlene found herself tucked securely under Sirius blankets. There was no aching or soreness she usually associated with her father's punishments; so she assumed Sirius had healed her. The empty potion vials being evidence of that. She felt a very strong surge of affection for him, when she spotted him and-surprisingly-Margaret sleeping in chairs against the wall. Sirius' head was dangling over the arm of the chair, and he was snoring lightly. Margaret was using a potions book as a pillow. Sitting up slowly, Marlene felt the world shift just slightly, and she had the sudden urge to be sick. She grabbed the bin, conveniently located at the side of Sirius' bed.

"That'll be the healing potions." Came a tired remark from Sirius. He shifted in the chair, stretching and cracking his back. "Feeling alright?"

"Better than before," Marlene shrugged, wiping her mouth. "When did you give me healing potions?"

"You were half conscious." Sirius smiled, moving to sit by Marlene on the bed. "Since I'm rubbish at potions, I got Maggie to help. She's a good one."

"Yeah, I know." Marlene was staring at Sirius. The way he was looking at her and smiling, like he was finally relaxing. Had he spent the whole time worrying about her until he fell asleep? Had he even fallen asleep, or was he pretending for her sake? She wanted to thank him, but the words themselves felt empty. So she reached up to him, taking his face in her hands, and pressing her lips to his. It was a completely sweet kiss, and Marlene didn't miss the way Sirius relaxed even more. He grabbed at the fabric at her waist, holding her both gently and firmly, if that was even possible.

"Oh, gross,"

The two broke away, but just barely. Marlene glanced over and saw Margaret had woken up. She stuck her tongue out. "Could you two not snog while I'm sleeping? That feels a little creepy."

Sirius chuckled lightly, intertwining his fingers with Marlene's. "Well you'll only have to deal with it until we leave tomorrow."

"Right," Margaret rolled her eyes. "Because you have your Special Sixth Year Christmas Party."

"Oh, right," Marlene slapped her hand against her forehead. "That's tomorrow. And we still have to get Lily. I need to get dressed and packed and-" Marlene had started to get up, but Sirius just wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her from her half-standing-half-kneeling position into his lap. She instantly relaxed, which set off warning bells in her head. She was in too deep... but it seemed like he was too.

He was staring at her with thinly masked worry. "We've got time,"

"I'd rather not rush, like _some _people, Sirius 'I Do Everything Last Minute' Black." Marlene rolled her eyes, standing, but not really moving out of Sirius' arms. He didn't let go either, choosing instead to just let his hands rest at her hips.

"Well at least let me help you."

"I can do it myself."

"Please, Marlene," He rubbed his hands up and down her sides.

"Fine," Her voice didn't sound quite right.

Without paying much mind to the gagging noises Margaret was making, Marlene waltzed out of Sirius' room and down the hall towards hers. She visibly flinched when she passed her parents' room; Sirius grabbed her hand a second later. It wasn't soon enough that they got to her room.

Packing was easy enough, since all Marlene needed was clothes for Christmas Day and pajamas. It wasn't hard to pick out a sweater and some pants. She didn't have to coordinate pajamas, and underwear wasn't an issue either. So relatively it took maybe ten minutes to pack, and Marlene started to think maybe Sirius had been right when he said they had time. Still, she didn't feel like eating much or going back to sleep. She sat on the edge of her bed, bag near the door.

She must have looked odd, because soon Sirius was sitting beside her. "Are you sure you're okay, Marlene?"

"It's not the first time that he's-so, yeah, I think I'll be fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Well then I will be." She sighed.

There was a beat of silence.

"Sirius?"

He hummed.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."

And he did. After dinner that night-which they both skipped, but knew was happening due to the noise-Sirius left her to change into his pajamas. Marlene changed into hers, but twiddled with her thumbs nervously until he came back. This wasn't too much was it? She wasn't overstepping her bounds by asking him. It wasn't going to be awkward; she just... needed the physical comfort. She needed it, and he wasn't complaining.

Sirius came back, and they climbed into bed together. Her back pressed against his front, and his arms wound around her middle. She grabbed hold of his right arm and cuddled it against her. Right then, she felt safe and at home. Right there in that moment, in her room strewn with quidditch posters and old school books, with Sirius' arms around her, she could finally ignore every awful feeling she'd felt that day. And she did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for the long wait on this one too. I'm also uploading this practically unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes or inconsistencies. That was my first time trying to write abuse, so I hope I portrayed it well. If I didn't, you can always message me and I'll touch up what I can. (Especially with Marlene after. I was trying to get across that it doesn't really phase her too much anymore because it's something that's happened for a long time, but I'm not sure if it came across well.)**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
